


Despair.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Thomas is safe yall, Vomiting, being drugged, being followed, cassandra truth, implications of non con, nothing bad actually happens, read with caution, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: No one listens to Virgil. Even when he's right.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Despair.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly, horribly wrong. And this time, Virgil knew what it was. He knew that Thomas was the bumbling, idiot who was the first to be killed in a horror movie. Virgil knew that Thomas was making a mistake here, a grave mistake. The cement in his stomach was settling and his throat was closing up, making Thomas wring his hands and walk slightly faster. But that's not going to help. It's not going to be of any use and Thomas will simply have to succumb to his demise. 

Roman snaps at him, hands on his katana - and Virgil knows, they're all scared, too. So why do it? Why is Thomas endangering his life for no fucking reason? Patton's face is hidden by the pillow he squeezes and yet again, Virgil is reminded of just how stupid Thomas is. 

"Thomas, seriously, just call a cab!" Oh but no, he doesn't want to waste money. Sure, his life is at stake, but let's care about a few dollars. "Thomas!" 

"What is your problem?! Nothing is wrong! You know what, you're just scaring us all." He doesn't point how Roman's knuckles are white on the hilt of his sword. He does try to swallow back the fear, the griping fear. 

_The guy ambushes Thomas, his friends pop out from alleys and shops, bats and maces and knives in hand. They tackle him to the ground, Thomas is defenceless as always. They start raining down their fists and weapon, searching his pockets for valuables. His wallet, they take it, along with his cards. They can't leave behind any witnesses. Thomas could call the cops. They drag his prone body into an alleyway and finish the job, holding a cloth over his mouth and nose, suffocating him slowly._

**"THOMAS, CALL A CAB!"** His hands move to pull out his phone, and he opens Uber. Everyone groans at him, eyes rolling. Why won't they believe him? That guy has been following Thomas for the past half an hour! He was on the train with Thomas, he got off the same station and walked directly behind him. Now he was here, following him still, but of course not, that's just a random stranger isn't it? 

Thomas stands near a pharmacy, eyeing the suspect. Virgil heaves, chest falling and rising as his hands grip his hair. The guy is closing in on Thomas. The pharmacist has her back turned. Nononononono - 

"Shit!" Logan curses. "That _is_ the guy from the train!" _Nonononononono_!

"Hey, there." The guy calls out, nasally voice drilling into Virgil's skull. Something awakens in his stomach, the pit is gone and he feels lighter. Thomas pockets his phone, hands trembling. "Where are you going?" 

**"RUN!"** He books it, feet barely touching the ground as he races by, head ducked. Roman lets out a string of curses as Virgil hunches over the trash can, throwing up violently. Thomas keeps running, dodging people or sometimes shoving right past. Patton bursts into tears, ducking his face into the pillow as Virgil gags into the bin, head pounding and heart racing. Thomas makes it to the bus stand, ducking into Terrence's apartment, cheeks flushed, wheezing. 

Virgil retches one last time, and Logan rubs his back.

* * * 

"Guys, I swear, that guy definitely put something into Thomas' drink, I saw it!" Virgil protests, hands tightly fisted in his hair. Thomas had turned to Joan for one second, and Virgil saw his date drop something into his glass. Now his date is in the bathroom, and no one will listen to him.

"He wouldn't do that." Thomas insists, and Virgil groans, stomach sinking. His leg jitters and he bites his lip. Why doesn't he just order a new drink? The music resonates in Thomas' chest and Virgil moans again, head throbbing. He tries to suck in a breath, throat constricting as he gasps. Thomas' date returns and pushes Thomas' untouched drink towards him. 

"Drink up, Thomas!" Thomas smiles at him and Virgil can tell something is wrong. Why on Earth would anyone insist so much, on such a small, little thing? "Go on!" Thomas sips at his drink and Virgil can't shake the feeling that he's right, that Thomas' being drugged. 

"Mmm, salty." The bartender looks up and Virgil's heart races. Oh nonononono how could this be happening to Thomas oh god no no no no no 

**"THOMAS, STOP DRINKING THAT!"** He sets the drink down with a thud and everyone looks at him, annoyed.

"What did you order, sir?" 

"Uh, I think it was Malibu something?"

The bartender leans towards him and his date raises an eyebrow. 

"A Malibu Sunset is sweet. There may be something in your drink." His date lays a hand on Thomas' arm. Thomas stares at the bartender, and then at his date. 

"Oh, woah, hey Thomas, maybe you just got a different drink!" His grip is tighter now. The bartender looks at Thomas, shaking his head slightly. Virgil lunges for the trash can. 

**"THOMAS, LEAVE NOW!"** Joan's hand is on Thomas' shoulder, and they pull him away. Virgil hurls into the bin, shaking and trembling, as his date tries to hold onto Thomas again, saying something. Joan give him a tight lipped smile before nodding at the bartender and dragging Thomas away. As Thomas walks away, he can hear his date screeching at the bartender. A bouncer shoulders his way in. Virgil gags again and Roman looks away, devastated. He was supposed to be the one. 

A cool hand runs over his back as Virgil shivers into the bin.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
